the chosen
by Marchbabe
Summary: what if the Ipswich sons where not the only ones with powers, what if Silver, Lilly, Cassie and Shanna were destined/fated to cross a life long path with the boys?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, coz if i did, i would not be writing abbout them lol; and this book's work is purely fictional.**

**Characters: Caleb Danvers (The covenant)**

**Pogue Parry (The covenant)**

**Reid Garwin (the covenant)**

**Tyler Simms (The covenant)**

**Chase Collins (The covenant)**

**Shanna Jenkins(Heroes: monica)**

**Cassandra Ventura (Singstress)**

**Silver Montgomery (90210: Erin)**

**Lilly Winters (The young and the restless)**

**i** **don't know if i** **may call it a multi-crossover but i hope you enjoy**. **excuse me for any mistake; English is not my first nor my second language**.** this is my first fanfiction ever, so please review!** **There are very uncommon pairings but that was the whole idea!**

Chapter1: an introduction

* * *

Silver was sitting on top of her single bed, with her iPod on as she closed her eyes, lying back. She just wanted to doze off as the wind blew softly through the window.

"Hey wake up lazy bum!" she heard a familiar voice scream through the door as she watched her three best friends bump into the room.

"Cassie, you will never change!" Silver laughed as she threw a pillow at the other girl.

"That's how you love me!" She smiled with pride.

Cassie was the crazy head of the group; he mother was African/Mexican and her father from Filipina. That explained her exotic features. She was very stubborn and always got them into trouble. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a tight red top that left her toned belly out with a leather jacket thrown on.

"Or more like you love yourself!" Shanna mocked, as she shoved Cassie playfully toward the bed causing silver to shift a little. Shanna was African American and smart. She was of average height and always tried to find logical explanations to every single thing. She was dark in complexion with cat like eyes. She opted for a light blue knee long summer dress.

"Hey make way for the queen!" Finally Lilly walked in with her usual bag full of books. She was the bookworm of the group. She worked part time in a bookshop and was the most shy of them all. Her mother was half white and black and her father part Botswana, African/American, Pakistani and Brazilian. She was a very beautiful girl, as a matter of fact they all were but they never showed it off except for Cassie.

"What's up? We never saw you at school today!" Lilly complained as she sat at he feet of the bed, throwing her bag on the carpet

"Yeah sister." Shanna said as she took the iPod herself to scan silver's selection.

"Nothing." Silver replied curtly.

Silver was herself an enough tall girl with sky blue eyes turning grey. She had jet black hair, usually tied in a ponytail. She was talkative and never missed a chance to put people back at their place, just like Cassie.

"Liar!" Cassie screamed. She had known the other her entire life as they shared the same secret and she knew exactly why.

Sometimes, it sucked to have people who could read you like a book, silver though with a slight smile.

"You are worried about the meeting tonight?" Lilly asked as she stroke her hair absentmindedly.

"I cannot say that I am not scared…" Shanna confessed with a nervous laugh.

"It kind of sucks to know that we do have responsibilities." Cassie sighed heavily as she let herself fall on the bed.

"We always knew it was supposed to happen." Shanna tried to unsuccessfully comfort the group.

"Anyways I wonder what is the big prophecy about? I mean we were always told how special we were but we never really knew what was the purpose of it." Cassie put in.

"We will know tonight." Lilly said with a firmness that surprised the rest. As if she was certain of her fate.

"Stop being an oldie now, you are only a month away from being seventeen!" Cassie said again annoyed. She hated it when one of them was acting like they had a foot in the grave.

"Whatever." Was all she got from Lilly who shrugged her slim shoulders." And thanks for reminding me that I am the baby." She now sounded annoyed.

"Baby or not, we share the same burden." Silver stated in flat tone as she stood up from her bed, walked to her wardrobe and threw on a purple sweater.

"Silver, it might not be the life we dreamt about but deep down; you know you can't do without it, the elders –

"Can kiss my ass!" Silver finished for Lilly.

"Silver!" Shanna toned.

"What Shanna? You cannot honestly pretend I am not going to put up some fight!" silver was now very angry. She could feel the heat rising.

"First hear what they have to say. After all they are just going to reveal our destiny…" Cassie tried to reason.

"You are saying that! You Cassie of all people? How very Lilly of you!" Silver scowled.

"And how very bitchy of you!" Lilly put in before Cassie had a chance to talk.

"Girls! It's not the time! We have a meeting with the elders to determine what happens next and all you can do is pissing us off!" Now Shanna was the one angry.

"I am sorry…I just don't understand why you don't put up more resistance…" She as she sat herself on a chair opposite the bed.

"Who said it's over?" Shanna winked with mischief in her eyes, Lilly and Cassie smiling back at her.

"Girls…" Silver started with confusion but they were interrupted.

**Please do review coz i will post another chapter depending on how bad/good this first one is reviewed. thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Destiny**

The house was very big and imposing as the four girls stepped inside. They had been driven by Constance, Cassandra's mother. She was so excited to hear what the elders had to say about her daughter and her friends. She had the crazy idea that they were destined to save the world. Cassie kept on rolling her eyes every time her mother voiced out a crazy thought; each one crazier than the previous one. The ride was quiet which meant that Constance practically spoke to herself. It was not out of insolence but rather anxiousness. Usually Lilly adored chatting to Cassie's mother but she was as quiet as a tomb, at the back seat.

As the girls got inside, they noticed candles lit all the way to the big room they had to stop in. all the girls went in, except for Lilly who really looked scared before she walked in. silver looked very tense, Shanna was very poised and Cassie looked like she just did not give a damn. Lilly looked about to faint.

The room was huge with candles lining every wall. The girls could see their parents seated behind them. There was four big seats ornated in gold with statues of four awe looking people. In the middle right seat was the statue on an old man, patriarch looking with a white beard and a imposing stature. On his right, was a delicate woman sitting; strikingly beautiful with fine features. On the far ends were young looking handsome men with hair waved back. They were all in gold.

"Damn! Didn't get the memo!" Cassie murmured in Silver's hear who smiled.

"I bet we are in for a long time…" Lilly Sighed.

"Quit being such a pussy!" Shanna elbowed Lilly with a nervous smile.

"I wish we –"Silver never had time to finish.

"Silence!" A voice thundered.

All four girls watched horrified as the statues turned to life.

"Oh shit!" Cassie Whispered.

"Am I hallucinating?" Shanna said as she slightly clung to Silver.

"And they said The Lord of the rings was the best…" Silver said as the others watched them frowning.

"I'm going to faint…" Lilly whispered as she searched for a mother with her eyes.

They knew the elders but had never seen them. They only heard their voices.

"You have been summoned today for a special purpose." He went on.

The four girls simply stared open mouthed.

"Your destiny here is accomplished."

"What does that mean?" Shanna asked puzzled as she took a step forward.

"Are we dying or what?" Cassie snapped as she blew a bubble.

"Silence!" He thundered.

Cassie went dead white as her chewing gum got stuck all over her mouth. However Shanna never retreated.

"You are courageous." He said to Shanna who did not know what to reply.

"It is a quality indeed." He went on. "All of you have been given gifts."

"As you have already experienced, you can all read minds." The woman spoke in a soft but authoritative tone.

"You are able to control the elements." She went on. "But each one of you has her special element that no one can control better than yourself."

The four girls were now confused giving each other "What the hell" looks.

"Do not be troubled my children. During the first part of tonight you will be blessed with your gift and later, your destiny will be revealed to you." She finished.

"Liliana, step forward my child." She ordered. No one ever referred to her by her full name.

Lilly took an unsure step, her sandals carrying her until she was gestured to stop.

"My child, you are the caring and loving one. You never want to disappoint your friends even when it costs you but yet you are the most insecure one. As you go through life, you will have to learn how to depend on yourself and trust your instincts. Stop worrying too much about what people think about you and concentrate on what you can make out of it." She smiled.

"Your element though you control all is: Air. It is the most powerful of all elements and a pure heart had to be chosen for it. You will be able to control rain, sun, or like you humans call, the weather."

Lilly was now smiling. She felt an unexplainable joy.

"And as you care so much for people, my special gift to you is healing. You will be able to heal any disease or any wound." The woman said as she put a fine golden necklace around Lilly's neck.

"Be blessed." She said with a nod as Lilly stepped back.

"Silver, step forward." This time, it was the young man next to the woman who spoke with a thick voice.

"My child, you are the fierce one, though everyone thinks it is Cassandra. You always put up a fight and stand for what you believe. You are a reliable friend and protective but you have a selfish heart in that you believe that what is good for you must be good for all. You need to understand that people are different from you." He said not leaving her with his eyes for a second.

"Your element is water. You will find that water has a soothing nature to contrast your fierce nature. However you alone can use water as you will under all its forms: solid, liquid or vapor."

He put a necklace around her neck as he said "Your special gift is persuasion. You can persuade anyone to do anything. You are wise, you just need to find it and I know that you are perfect for it."

Silver blushed as she jumped back.

"Cassandra, please step forward." The man on the far right called.

He narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"You are a fighter. You work for what you have and never accept failure. You are compassionate and understanding though you do not show it however your careless attitude and reckless nature never gets you far. You always let your emotions get the best of you and you hardly think before you act. You need to learn to control yourself and learn to listen more and talk less." He finished.

He lifted his hand and a necklace appeared on her neck. She touched it with her fine hands.

"My child your element is earth. It is the source of life and everything that surrounds us. A vivacious heart was needed for this. You will be able to control everything arising from earth and made from it. I am sure you will live up to it."

"Your gift is premonition and vision of things to come. With this gift, you will help numerous people."

She tilted her chin up and gave him a short smile of relief as if she had expected worse.

"Shanna, at last." The patriarch called.

"You are the wise and courageous one. You are the protective one and watch over all your friends. You always give the best of yourself and you don't fear what people have to say however you expect everybody to push themselves and hardly give second chances. You must learn to accommodate and not have high expectations."

"You element is fire. No one's fire will be as fierce as yours. Fire will never kill you as you will be fire yourself and thus never get burnt. You will also control any source of heat whatsoever."

He put the necklace around her neck and carried on.

"Your gift my child is manipulate time. You will be able to stop time but never for the other three of your sisters. You alone will have the ability to go back in time or forward it and so the world will follow it."

The elders blessed the four some more before introducing the second part of the evening.

All the male elders disappeared as their fathers stepped out. Lilly looked at her father walk out with a quizzical look. "It will be okay" He said as he knew she would read his mind. She smiled

"Ladies." The woman said.

"You are now all almost seventeen, some of you already are. You are all very beautiful." She smiled in approval.

Cassie had a feeling that all the talk was to cover some bad news. She hugged herself even tighter.

"You are accomplished; however you will not be fully accomplished until you meet your soul mates." She spoke calmly.

"Our What?" Silver asked, seriously confused.

"Soul mates."

"I don't think the English is the problem here…what are…soul mates?" Silver asked as she folded her arms on her chest.

"You do not think that your mothers met your fathers by chance, do you?"

Lilly shrieked and Shanna gaped.

"You will need companions to get throughout all your trials as they will need you. You are dependent on each other as you are stronger together."

"You are kidding right?" Silver asked with a smile.

"Come on, you are! I don't need a "companion", no!" Silver said in disbelief.

"Your destiny is traced. As there are four of you, so are four boys who are living in Ipswich, living life and getting stronger by the day. They however need you because you will be the only ones able to control their addiction to their power as it is their side effects and it ages them. They will control you from slipping to the dark side because the more you use, the more power you will want to get."

Cassie could not believe what they were being told. How could she be so calm? She was signing their deaths and she was freaking calm about it. She wanted to scream.

Shanna felt that all her senses left her. What was this all about? What the hell? She was thinking. Was she being told that she had someone and no one else?

Lilly was in shock and wasn't thinking.

Silver wanted to kick ass. She didn't agree with anything that had just been told to her. She felt tears in her eyes but blinked them back.

"Why are you telling us this now, surely there is still time for us to meet?" Shanna asked with a glint of hope lighting her eyes.

"Alas, no. the rules are the rules. Upon the first one ascending, meaning fully embracing his powers. You have to meet."

"Whatever for?" Cassie enquired.

"Their bloodline needs to carry on. Yours being a pure one has been chosen as no better match was possible."

"Why us?" Silver asked.

"Because their generations are getting stronger. They need stronger mates. A simple human will never be able to carry a pregnancy to term from them and will not be able to protect herself nor the child."

"So we are just there for babies?" Shanna sighed.

"No, I told you about the addiction and all."

"OH" Was all Lilly could say.

"The prophecy is clear. You are made for the Ipswich sons. You are to leave next week."  
"Wait! So I like waited seventeen damn years of my life to hear that I am getting hitched with some dude that I don't know?" Cassie was very angry now.

"Do they at least know?" Silver asked at last.

"No, they do not. You will have to find which one you are destined to give your lives to as I am not allowed to reveal that to you."

"Great!" Lilly muttered.

"There is Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin waiting for you ladies…Good luck…"She whispered as she Faded away.

"Wait!" They all screamed in vain.

Silver turned to her mother, her eyes spitting fire.

"So much for meeting dad in the subway, I can't believe you lied to me!" She was crying.

"Mind your tone, as much as you are stronger I will still whip you!" An older woman dressed in a black suit approached her with a smile.

"It's okay sweetey, I know you are upset but the elders will never give something that you

Hate, okay?"

Silver merely nodded weakly as her mother took her in her arms. Cassie had already stormed out. Shanna as usual was making sure that she understood the whole situation like a science experiment. Lilly who understood exactly the situation waved the other two goodbye and left with her mother.

The girls decided to meet the next day at Lilly's house in her bedroom. It was a large with white walls and a big window opposite the door. Her walls were neatly stuck with posters of her favourite band the linkin park in concert or some other events. She had stuck one poster of minutes to midnight on her door and was her favourite because it was signed by Chester Bennington himself. The bed was perpendicularly placed between the window and the door. On the left of the window, was a small desk that had a laptop and books neatly placed on them as well as a chair. There were also few shelves with books on them.

"I can't believe it!" Cassie fumed. She was wearing black shorts well above her knees revealing her long toned chocolate legs; with black slippers and a baby pink T-shirt that said "Do I give a damn?" Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail; some strands of her hair tumbling on her forehead.

"I still haven't realized…" Lilly thought out loud. She was dressed in a burgundy pleated mini skirt and white short sleeved shirt. Her hair was kept in braids on the left side of her head with the left tumbling on her shoulders. She was bare feet.

"I am not going through with it!" Silver pouted with a decided look. She was wearing wide linen cream pants with a black top revealing her flat belly with sandals. Her brown hair was unkept.

"Girls, I don't think that the choice is ours…" Shanna sighed heavily. She was claded in black skinny jeans and a sleeveless grass green top. Her hair was parted on her right side of the head and was pulled back in a ponytail. Her feet were hidden in black loafers.

"I haven't even dated!" Cassie complained lifting her hands up as if to beg God.

"I can't believe you girl! We are about to be shipped off to Ipswich and all you can think about is how you haven't dated?" Silver asked, with exaggerated shock widening her crystal blue eyes. They were all seating on the carpet having formed a small circle.

"You will date the dude you get there." Lilly suggested only to be met with eyes spitting fire.

"And anyways who calls themselves Pogue?" Shanna asked as if it was the most unimaginable thing in the entire world.

"Losers if you want to know what I think…" Cassie finished with a bored look.

"I haven't met a single cute guy into magic and something tells me that they will be no different." Lilly thought out loud.

"Thanks for making it easier Lilly." Silver sneered with sarcasm.

"I just wish we will like them." Shanna sighed.

"So it's Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Reid…" Cassie mouthed with disdain.

"I think Shanna will go with the Pogue guy!" Lilly laughed.

"Yeah what a name!" Silver fell into hysterical giggles.

"Oh yeah? How about Caleb and Lilly?" Shanna smiled.

"Too cliché!" Cassie joined in.

"Excuse you! I will have the cuter, smarter and -  
"Loser!" Shanna finished.

The rest of the afternoon was spent giggling about what the guys must have looked like. They also had time to practice their powers for the few days that they had left with their families.

Before departing, they were allowed one last meeting with the elders. They learnt that the crossing to the dark side mainly arose when powers were used for oneself in a selfish manner. They had been told to never reveal their origins to anyone. They were not allowed to share the prophecy with the boys unless they really were sure that they were ready for each other. As the boys, they would be stronger together. They also had to beware of an imminent threat that was close and that they would need entire reliance on each other and the boys. Lastly, they were to watch out for each other and be careful not to cross to the dark side and could summon the elders with necklace given to them.

After the meeting, their mothers saw them off to the plane with tears and sadness in their eyes until they boarded and were out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting to know the territory**

The girls arrived safely but had to pretend not to know each other. Shanna shared her room with silver and the other two shared as well.

_I wish we were all together… _Both Silver and Shanna heard in their heads. It was Cassie. They had acquired the habit to communicate using their telepathic powers.

_I know…_ Silver replied.

_The harder will be the pretence… so we will meet at lunch? I am from California by the way._ Lilly smiled.

_Guys, I heard about this hot party tonight!_ Cassie was all excited.

_Girls, we just got here!_ Shanna reasoned.

_No better way to get acquainted with the other students!_ Silver said.

_We haven't even met the boys!_ Shanna put in.

"I am sure they can wait for a day or two, school is only starting this Monday, come on!"

Cassie pleaded she got into the other two's bedroom making sure no one saw her.

"Besides, I am in no hurry to meet them!" Silver put in.

"Yeah I heard some girls in the hallway talking four hot guys called the Ipswich sons. They are in the swimming team I guess." Lilly said not really caring about what the boys did or not.

"That must be them! Anyway I don't think our 'boys' will show because it's exclusive for new heads. It's close to the forest on the other side of town." Cassie explained.

"Let's see what we can do." Shanna finished.

After spending the whole day unpacking, the girls started to prepare for the party that night.

Silver decided to shorten her hair shoulder length in the front leaving the rest tumbling on her back. She tongued it and dyed some strands with light reddish brown and parted it on the right. She opted for black skinny jeans with a gold tank top showing her belly. She had a very light brown lipstick covered in lip-gloss. She applied mascara and eye liner leaving her sky blue eyes sensational. She had high heel golden sandals with two stripes.

Shanna was wearing a black strapless dress revealing her athletic legs. She opted for silver sandals and silver accessories. She straightened her hair and parted them in the middle. Her thick black hair was up to the middle of her back.

Lilly was wearing a black pleated mini skirt, a red tight sleeveless top with her favorite leather jacket on top. She pinned her hair on top of her head so that her neck was almost bare except for some strands. She wore black leather boots. She went for red lipstick to match her top and eyes shadow that made her eyes bigger looking. She opted for gold accessories.

Cassie was wearing black skinny jeans as well with a black top with small stripes that crossed in her back. Her feet were also in high heeled sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail leaving her face bare. She opted for colorful accessories.

"Wow, Lilly! You look hot!" Silver exclaimed as she met her in the hallway with other girls getting ready for the party.

"Silver, you look F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S!" Cassie screamed with excitement.

"Girls, on the down low! We are not supposed to know each other, remember?" Shanna stepped out.

"Wow, look who's talking! You look hyper hot!" Lilly flattered.

"Thank you!"

Shanna felt good with all her friends around her. She almost felt normal going to a party. After all, one night couldn't hurt.

Pogue, Tyler and Caleb were standing on the edge of the cliff; their eyes wondering on the party going down. It was dark and the fog was thick; the wind blowing softly.

"What's up fellas? " A blond guy said coming from behind them with a light smile. It was Reid, their fourth friend.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler asked as he watched his friend walk up to them and past. Tyler was the youngest of them all with dark brown and deep blue eyes.

"I had things to do." He replied with heavy innuendo as he looked straight down.

"How is the party?" He asked, still looking down.

"Don't know, we just got here..." Pogue replied as he too, took another look down.

"Well hell boys, let's drop in." He said as he stepped into thin air as his eyes turned black. He loved the feeling of using the power; it gave the feeling to be a god.

"Oh shit yeah!" Tyler said with excitement as he turned and let himself fall back first.

"Tyler!" Caleb shouted after him.

"Come on Caleb, it's not like it's gonna kill us." He said with a smile, as he stepped into thin air as well, his long hair blown away by the wind.

Caleb sighed. Being the eldest of them all, he always felt as if he was the one responsible for them. He knew what the addiction of using could do to them. He knew that Reid was reckless and it was going to lend him in hot waters some day. With a sigh and last look down, he too jumped down.

"I thought you said it was only for newbees!" Lilly almost chocked as she got out of her car. She was driving a black Q5. She felt guilty at times for being one of the privileged; but she had to admit that it had its perks she thought as she jumped out of her car.

"I thought so too…apparently it's not." She said as she scanned the place.

It was in the open air, with fire lighting the place and teenagers dancing all over the place to the music blasting through the speakers.

They could see Shanna and Silver getting out of Shanna's X5. They threw each other discreet smiles before mingling in the crowd. Cassie seemed to mingle naturally as guys seemed to flock around her. Though they flocked around Lilly, she had a harder time fitting in. she was not used to guys hitting on her, though they usually did.

"Hey honey, wanna take a ride?" A boy with long hair breathed in her Lilly's neck as he slipped his hand in her jacket.

"What the hell?" She turned around and slapped him hard on the face. The scene didn't go unnoticed as many people screamed.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked in a low threatening voice as he nursed his heated cheek.

"Yeah! A damn jerk!" She spat as she walked away, the crowd looking at her. Silver and Cassie were giggling as Shanna had a deep disapproving frown.

"Wow, Hot cheek at 25 degrees…" Reid commented as his eyes travelled over her lean body.

"I agree…" Pogue commented as his eyes lit in appreciation as he pulled his long hair behind his ears.

"Dude, is that all you guys can think about?" Tyler seemed a bit upset.

"You gotta let the ones with the talent practice what they know, baby boy." Reid replied with sarcasm as he patted Tyler on the back.

"Boys will be boys!" Caleb laughed out loud.

Cassie frowned as she heard a loud laughter; she abruptly turned to see four boys standing by some fire few feet away. They had girls stopping all over the place, drooling over them and who could blame them? They looked amazing! Her eyes rested on a boy with thick black hair and thick eyebrows with red full lips. The one leaning against him was blonde and seemed to have a great time with the girls using all his charms; and boy, was he charming! Next to the blondie was a boy that looked like the youngest with dark brown hair, he was cute with his dimples and at last was a sexy boy with neck long brown hair who seemed to be making jokes with the blonde.

Her eyes quickly caught what seemed to be Silver having a fight with a girl with curled red hair.

"It was too good to be true!" She said as she rushed, not realizing the four boys were right behind her.

"You bitch should find yourself a man!" The girl sneered.

"Maybe you should keep your man on leash?" Silver suggested as her eyes turned icy blue.

"Oh no…" Shanna panicked, scared that she would use her powers.

"Wow wow, we don't want this to go too far, do we?" Shanna said as she placed herself between the two girls.

The other girl threw the content of her cup on Shanna's face. At that moment, the fire close to them grew a bit more than usual. She was doing her best to control herself. She closed her eyes as she feared that it might show.

Caleb stepped forward just as Aaron did.

"I think that you owe Keira an apology." He said as he took Keira by her shoulders.

Shanna and Silver were about to fight back when they heard a deep male voice behind them.

"I think that Keira owes these two girls the apology." He said, now stepping in front of the two girls.

Aaron shoved him back and a third quickly came between them with a smile. **(A/N: ignore it's Chase. It's some random dude who was just waiting to piss Keira off.)**

"You were being kind of bitchy." He told Keira. Suddenly the guy behind Aaron puked all over him.

Reid laughed hysterically with Tyler and Pogue but Caleb was annoyed because he knew that Reid had once more used his powers for a stupid situation.

"You okay?" Cassie stepped forward almost pushing Caleb as the others walked away.

"Yes…" Shanna replied as she wiped her face dry.

"My name is Cassie, and this is my roommate Lilly…" She smiled.

_Damn are we really doing this? It's crazy!_ Lilly screamed in her thoughts.

"I am Shanna and meet Silver, my roommate." She smiled back.

_I know Lilly, I totally feel like bursting into laughter! _ Silver said biting her lower lip.

"Are you girls okay? By the way, my name is Caleb and these are my friends Pogue, Tyler and Reid." He smiled as the other three walked up to them.

"Nice meeting you, Shanna." She held her hand to each boy.

"Silver."

"Cassie."

"Lilly." She waved with a small shy smile.

_This is it!_ Shanna thought.

_I think I am gonna go_ Silver said taking a step forward.

"You gotta be kidding me! They are damn sexy!" Cassie never realized she spoke out loud and only did when seven pairs of questioning eyes rested on her.

"Huh…I meant…this party is hot, I am feeling it!" She said as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

_Way to go! _Sliver mocked.

_Girl you were always the most honest!_ Lilly smiled at her thought_._

_Shut it girls!_ Cassie almost voiced it.

"You are new, right?" Caleb asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes." They replied at the same time; which caused the boys to laugh.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Reid asked with mischief in his eyes.

"Reid!" Tyler said in exasperation.

"Let me handle it baby boy."

"Funny I would have said you are the 'baby boy'" Silver voiced out with sarcasm.

"I can be yours anytime baby." He replied with a smile.

"You need a life."

"You need a man."

"Certainly not you."

"Coz you can't handle this."

"I've handled bigger and better."

"In your small world. You need to think outside the box honey."

"Can't be small enough for y or your brains."

"Funny, you should talk about that; did you carry yours today or did you just realize you have one?"

"Why? Coz you've been trying to figure all your life if you have one?"

The small exchange amused both the girls and the guys. Silver was about to add something but Shanna cut her.

"Guys, as much as I love watching E! I have to go, I don't feel well." She lied.

"Yeah, I am with you…" Lilly joined.

"Yeah, I came in your car." Cassie could not find a better excuse.

"Sorry about that, Reid is a natural disaster." Tyler apologized.

"Wow, coz you know how to talk to girls now?" Reid mocked Tyler who blushed furiously.

"I guess we will meet in the walls of Spencer's academy." Pogue smiled.

"I guess." Shanna smiled back before walking away with her friends.

"Dude you really ought to learn some manners!" Pogue shoved him playfully.

"Hey they are hot, what can I do?" Reid laughed.

"Seriously man, you could have spared us the embarrassment!" Caleb eyed him seriously.

"Oh he embarrassed himself alright!" Tyler sighed.

"I daresay you don't need me to embarrass yourself Ty."

Tyler simply shook his head and looked away.

"Hey the police is coming down this way, let's bounce!" The DJ screamed.

The whole group ran to Tyler's hummer.

"Move over." Reid ordered Tyler who was sitting in the driver seat.

"It's my car!" He protested.

"Move over baby boy, now!" Caleb called from the back seat as Tyler shifted to the passenger seat to let Reid drive. He liked driving in risky situations. And the rest was history.

"The guy is an ass!" Silver stormed into the room, Shanna following her.

"Calm down girl!"Shanna told her.

"Girl, he ain't bad." Cassie said as she came in with Lilly.

"Are you kidding me? Who does he think he is?" She asked as she used her power to throw a book against the wall.

"He is kind of jackass." Lilly admitted.

"Won't you admit that they are hotties?" Cassie asked with a large smile.

"Is that all you think about? Hot?" Shanna asked as she removed her shoes.

"Who was the girl that insulted you?" Lilly asked Silver.

"Some Keira chick, I would have kicked her skinny ugly ass!" Silver stormed again.

"Yeah and have half the school know you can drown all of them?" Shanna asked, now putting her pijamas on.

"Who was the guy who stepped in anyway?" Shanna asked again.

"Caleb and did you check Pogue out? The one with the long hair?" Silver was now excited.

"I so did! Dude, I can't say it will be a pain." Cassie laughed.

"Except for that blonde jackass." Silver reminded them.

"I thought Tyler had beautiful eyes." Lilly confessed.

"Ohhhh, someone is attracted to someone!"

"No I am not!" Lilly denied.

"Yes you are!"

"Guys, just cut her some slack, she says she is not attracted, then she in not!" Shanna stood with her fists on her hips.

"Wow, what's with the attitude?" Silver asked a bit confused by her friend's unusual behavior.

"Nothing, I just think you are being childish! You seem to forget why we are here."

"And you tend to forget that you were not assigned as a surrogate mother." Cassie retorted.

"I just want what's best. We are supposed to train our powers and all we did was go to some lousy party!"

"I don't remember you complaining. And it proved to be right because we met them there, didn't we?"

"That is not the point! We would have met them anyways anytime, my point is: We have not being spending enough time on what we are really for!"

"You know what? Why don't you just cut out the motherly bull and get a life?" Cassie stormed out.

All three girls fell silent as Lilly retreated with a small smile.

On the other side of the dorms, Reid and Tyler were busy teasing each other. Pogue and Caleb had already gone home.

"That girl sure gave you a piece of her mind!" Tyler laughed as he slipped into his bed.

"That bitch?" Reid Sneered.

"Reid! She is not-

"I know a bitch. Well who the hell names her child Silver anyways? It reminds me of chemistry and I hate chemistry!" Reid made a disgusted face as he took out his tracksuit pants off to remain in his trunks.

"Since when do you love any school related subject?"

"Yeah, pity coz she is hot though but damn, she just pisses me!" He slipped in the bed next to Tyler's.

"Yeah I know." Tyler yawned.

"I saw the way you checked her friend out."

"What do you mean?" He asked feeling the blush in his cheeks.

"Oh you know, pretty girl, pinned up air, black mini skirt, a bit shy though…" Reid trailed off as he threw Tyler a look in the dark.

"I didn't check her out." He shifted to lie on his left side. The last thing he needed was for Reid to start at that time of the night.

"Say what you want, I know what I saw and what I saw is that you need some booty call my man!" Reid grinned in the dark.

Tyler was very different from Reid in that he believed in real love but of course he could not say it out as he would have been badly laughed at. He was a bit of s dreamer and very shy. He was smart and had good grades. Well he was still waiting for his dream girl, he thought as he left himself drift away into sweet sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb woke that morning with a start. His black hair was covered with sweat as well as his bare chest. He dreamt of Sarah, once again. She made it very clear that after the chase story, it was too dangerous to get too close to him or any of his friends. She had agreed to remain a friend but never more.

"A friend!" He laughed out loud with bitterness as he sat on his bed, his feet touching the carpeted floor. He didn't know how Pogue managed with his breakup with Kate. Knowing Pogue, it actually hurt him but he was too proud to admit it.

The scene kept on replaying in his head. The scene where she took his hand with a distant smile and told him they needed to talk. It a bright Sunday and they had gone to a park. He had sensed that something was off but he never saw it coming. It felt like his whole world fell apart when the words came from her mouth._ I don't think we should carry on Caleb, I love you but I just won't risk my life anymore, please understand._

"No!" He screamed, his voice echoing the hurt he felt in his heart. Pogue told him to get over it; but seeing her every day in the school corridors was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

He heard his cell vibrate. He flipped it open and saw a message from Pogue: _Dude, do I have to drag you out of bed or what? We have been waiting for two hours. Please get your ass down here._

He smiled. He had a day planned with the boys. They were gonna hang out to some place Reid found out about. With a sigh he went to take a shower.

The girls spent the Sunday, each on their own after the little fight they had the previous night. Cassie had to admit she had been a bit childish. She could see that she did not take the duty she had seriously. Cassie was simply trying to run away from the facts and the truth was she was scared to death. She left everything behind to 'hook up' with some guy that she never knew. She only wanted to be a normal girl.

Silver was scared to death; she was starting to have second thoughts about everything. They had been warned that a threat was on its way and would require extreme team work. But what was the threat? Could they ever have a normal life? Who was her 'soul mate'? The truth was that she did not want to go through with it anymore; she just hated the idea.

Shanna had to admit that she had come a bit a bit strong on them. Her problem was that she craved to do the right thing that she did not even see that she was still a kid herself. She always felt that she had to put them back in line all the time. She had to learn to trust them to make their own decision and have fun.

Lilly was coming to term with it. She hated the fact that she was being forced into something but was glad at the same time. How many people spent their whole lives looking for love but never found it? She was glad on one hand that she already knew he was one of the four boys. It narrowed her search field, she thought with a smile.

It was finally Monday. The students were coming back for their last term of school. As usual, the four boys were making headlines as everyone wanted to know how and with whom they spent they spent their summer. Pogue was walking with his other boys in the corridors when Kate walked up to him.

"Pogue, I missed you!" She said with a seductive smile as she tried to hug him, only to e slightly pushed away.

"Kate." He replied with a tone as cold as ever.

"You never called me." She complained.

"Didn't I?" He faked shock.

"Pogue please!" She pleaded.

"Good day Kate." He finished as he walked past her. She had a nerve to walk up to him and play all sweet after what she did to him! If she thought she was going to have it easy, she was dead wrong.

Lilly was walking almost lost in the huge school. She was looking at her timetable, her first period was English and she had no idea where it was. She was hurrying still looking her time table when she missed a step and went flying in thin air. She fell flat on her knees with papers spread on the floor. She felt so embarrassed as she avoided to meet the stares of many students.

"Great…" She muttered trying to pick up her papers.

"Here, let me help you…" A soft and hesitant voice proposed.

She lifted her head so fast that she didn't see it went to collide with the other's nose.

"Ouch!" the other cried in pain as he nursed his nose.

"I am so sorry!" She screamed in alarm.

She quickly brushed her small hand to his nose and used her healing power to heal the other one before he knew what was happening.

"Hey…you've got angels hands!" He joked with a smile. Lilly watched how his cute dimples appeared before realizing who she was talking to.

"Hey, we met last Saturday, right? You are Lilly, right?" He asked, his smile widening with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh yes…you are Tyler. I remember." She replied; returning his smile as she lowered her gaze to her shoes.

They stood there for about five minutes without talking. Tyler's brains were working but he could not bring himself anything.

"Oh I have to go…" He blurted out before walking away.

Lilly turned as well to carry on her quest for her English class.

"Dude, I can't believe you just left her!" Reid exclaimed with exaggerated outrage.

It was already break time and they sat on their favorite seats outside on the lawns to eat.

"Cut it out!" Tyler snapped with a blush.

"For once I am on Reid's side, dude that was pretty lame!" Caleb told him. He saw Sarah walking past and their eyes met for a moment. He was about to wave when she quickly turned away. _Friend my foot! _He thought.

"Baby boy, you gotta learn few tricks." Pogue suggested.

"Would you stop? I don't like the girl, so just drop it…" He sighed. He wasn't about to admit his fancy.

"Oh here she comes…with her friends!" Reid looked all excited.

"My first class was a disaster!" Cassie complained.

"I guess you had my luck, the Spanish teacher made read an entire page, I had to use some powers to get through it! Silver was now complaining as well.

"Girl, would you quit looking at the table over there, they will notice you!" Shanna laughed.

"Sorry…" Lilly apologized.

"I think she got it for Tyler!" Cassie was Surprised.

"No one gets Tyler before I do!" They heard an arrogant female voice speaking behind them.

"Oh is that so?" Silver asked after she recovered.

"He always had eyes for me…" She was a pretty petite brunette who had very much class. Her hair was perfectly curled and her makeup was impeccable.

"Then I don't see what's the problem." Cassie said without even glancing up from where she was sitting.

"Your little friend here is trying to pock her nose where she does not belong…" She said .throwing insulting look toward Lilly.

"I do not! What is wrong with you? I don't like Tyler at all!" She screamed enough for the boys table to hear.

"Oh oh, when Blair is around, better run, the girl is plain bad news." Reid told Tyler with a wink.

Both boys and girls watched Blair moving away.

"Girl, looks like competition is tough…" Shanna said thoughtfully.

"The last thing I need is to have enemies!" Lilly moaned.

"You got us to kick ass!" Silver joked but they all knew she meant it.

"What is it with this school? Did the brochure forget to mention that it was bitchy girls haven!"Cassie added.

After school, Tyler and Lilly accidentally bumped into each other again and her papers went flying…AGAIN.

"Wow, looks like we have the habit to meet to create disaster." He smiled. How she looked beautiful!

"Yes…" She laughed, he liked her laugh.

"So, how do you like it here?" He asked as he walked her.

"It's okay but you know home is home… so…what you do for fun around here?" She asked just to make conversation.

"We hang at Nicky's, by the way, you wanna come tonight, the boys and I will be there!" He asked as he turned to face her.

"I don't really know, I mean I have school and-

"Come on, just for an hour or two, you can bring your friends if you want to." He didn't know where he found the guts to ask.

"Hum…okay!" She replied. It was time to take a chance.

"I will pick you at five then!" He winked as he turned and said an inaudible "YES!"

"She what?" Shanna asked her eyes big in disbelief.

"Come on, I think she likes Tyler." Silver Reasoned.

"So? Who told her he is for her?" Shanna asked.

"I think facts are speaking for themselves."

They were seating each girl on their bed. Shanna had the right one with History books spread all over it while silver was busy on her laptop with some research.

"Girl we gotta do it for our 'baby girl' to be." Silver smiled, never leaving her laptop from her sight.

"I know but it's Monday and we only started today!"

"Girl, it's for a good cause and besides, it's gonna give us some time with the boys off campus and record." Silver winked.

"Silver, there is something I want to tell you, but please don't tell the others."

Shanna always spoke to silver first, because being the olders, they felt that need to protect the other two.

"What is it?" Silver carried on typing.

"I have been feeling a surge of power."

"Oh, you are practicing, right?"

"NO, not from me or any of us…"

"Maybe the boys then…"

"No, it's different, it feels dark and bad and extremely powerful. I am scared."

"What?" Silver put her laptop aside, giving Shanna her attention.

"I am worried silver…with the boy ascending soon, who knows what can be after him…  
"And we don't know where Chase is, by the way, the elders said something about us completing each other."

"And?"

"We are stronger together, what if he wasn't in danger alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pogue and his mate are together stronger right? Whatever is after him might be after both."

"You're right! Do you think it was a mistake to come?"

"No, but whatever that thing is, it will make sure to get us apart, to increase their chance of getting us."

"You think we should stay close to them…"

"But how? I have no clue."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay! between school and work, time is very limited and becomes a luxury but not to worry, i will keep on writing! by the way i have a new story coming out anytime from now, please check it out and oh, it's not covenant related! so here goes chap five and thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5:Evening out**

Pogue, Caleb and Reid were already at Nicky's while Tyler went to fetch Lilly. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans with white unlimited Ecko sneakers. He felt and indeed looked fresh.

The girls agreed that Lilly was to go alone with Tyler and the rest would follow in Silver's car.

Tyler looked at her in appreciation. She was wearing a very short emerald sleeveless and strapless dress complemented with black leggings and black loafers. Her hair was pulled back and restricted with a black band.

"You look cool" Tyler complemented her. _Good idiot! You look good, you're supposed to say!_

"Thank you. You too." She replied with a smile.

"Thanks let me." He opened the passenger seat door for her.

"Thanks." She was so nervous, was it what a date was like? She had never been on one but always heard Cassie fantasizing about her first day. The only man she had ever found herself in a car with was her father.

The ride to Nicky's was awkward and silent, but it they made without a scratch, so Tyler thought with a grin.

"Hey baby boy!" Reid screamed on top of the music as he saw Tyler getting in with Lilly at his side.

"Hey guys, what's good!" Tyler said as he high-fived each of his friends.

"Hey…" Lilly greeted shyly.

"Hey Lilly, you brought your minions with you, I see." Reid eyed Silver with distaste.

Good thing Silver didn't hear that, Lilly thought with relief.

"Hey boys, how are you?" Cassie asked with a smile. Caleb returned it.

"Hey yourself! Care to join us for a game?" Caleb proposed.

"Why not, guys don't bet your money too soon, we might just win." Silver pulled in with a wink.

"Oh yeah? Let see." Reid challenged.

"Girls against boys!" Pogue grinned.

"Wanna dance?" Tyler asked Lilly.

"Yes, please, I am not much of pool player." She looked up with a smile. He smiled back. Wait? Was that what people called butterflies? Okay he didn't want to think about it just yet.

He pulled her slowly in his arms. She smelt good, he thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he settled his on her hips.

"You feel tense…just relax…" He whispered in her ear.

As the music went on, she barely realized she rested her head on his chest.

"Told you not to bet!" Shanna grinned once more.

"Don't be sore man, you just suck!" Silver patted Pogue on the back.

"Rematch!" Reid refused defeat.

"So you can find out you suck even more?" Silver mocked Reid.

"Why don't you get yourself a drink?" Reid replied irritably.

"Okay!" She smiled as she grabbed the money from his hand without even asking, disappearing behind the crowd.

"Hey! What was that for?" Reid tried to shout above the music."I swear I will kill that girl!" An angry Reid stomped off.

"Nice game though." Cassie told Caleb.

"Thanks...so... you're quite a riddle, how about you tell me more about yourself?" Caleb suggested, settling next to her with a bottle of beer in his left hand.

"There is nothing much to tell, I am a regular girl from NY who got transferred because dad got a job here, as an engineer, so I came with him, how about you? I heard you're quite a hit at school, girls just can't keep you out of their conversations." She smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, not really, I am just a regular guy too, who is just attending a regular school-

"Driving a regular car!" She finished for him. They both laughed before silence fell.

"Look at Tyler and Lilly. I think they look so cute!" Cassie nodded toward the couple dancing.

"It surprises me. Tyler never dates, let alone dance." Caleb laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

"Love can change one."

He was a bit surprised by her certainty.

"I guess…"

"Wow, that's your bike?" Shanna asked with appreciation in her eyes.

"I told you! It's a monster!" Pogue boasted.

He took her out to show her his motor bike. She was mad about bikes, she dreamt of having one herself but her parents would not let her. She always had to be the little rational girl for everyone, well not with Pogue.

"You're gonna let me ride it?" Shanna asked.

"No, but I might give you a ride if you want." He smiled as she made a small face.

"Okay, let's go!" She took the helmet from his hands excitedly.

"Okay but one short ride, okay?" He smiled. He had no idea why he was letting himself being pulled into the entire thing.

"What? Have you ever seen a girl drinking water?" Silver snapped as she met Reid ironic gaze.

"In a bar? Yeah you're right that's kind of common!" Reid replied sarcastically.

"I just love being here and sitting right next to you, what do you want?" Silver gave him a bored look.

"I just thought I would end your pathetic loneliness, it's not like I have to beg for company." He said as he winked to a group of girls who were more than happy of the attention.

"Gross! Look, I am gonna be honest with you: you're a pig and we hate each other, so how about you getting lost and leaving me to my water?"

"Dude, I am doing you a favor, you're kind of non-existent here, it might do you good." He smiled.

"Dude." She emphasized. "You're just a sick bastard with too much time on his hands who is just asking for a quick hookup." She spat disgustingly.

"And you think you're the next, girl, I would never ever sleep with you even if you were Cleopatra." He replied equally. She didn't know why it stung a little.

"Huh, coz you think you are 'sleeping material'? Just what kind of mirror have you been using all your life?" She shot back.

"The kind you obviously should have known and used." Reid shrugged.

"Coming from you I'd say that's rich!" Silver snorted.

"Wow, she is expanding her vocabulary, isn't she?" He shot her a sarcastic look.

"Don't you have a life? Other people to annoy? Coz i can tell your feet are itching to carry you away from me!"

"You know you don't want that!" He genuinely smiled at her.

"Wow, as if I would want to! Look at you! You're blond! I hate blondes!" She was out of reasons.

"And what? Miss-i-judge-them-all, just suck it up and admit you want me." He grinned.

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled.

"WITH PLEASURE!" He yelled back.

"I hate you!" They both said as they just parted angrily, each in the opposite direction of the other.

"Wow we danced for like an hour, now, you wanna sit?" Tyler asked as he pulled her by the waist. It was amazing the amount of things he heard about her just dancing. Who needed pillow talk while you could dance?

"I will get us drinks." He said disappearing to the bar.

"That was totally fun!" Shanna said as she took off her helmet with a smile.

"Yeah, it was great, you would not stop nudging and screaming your head off!" They both laughed.

"You did not just take that whore on your bike!" Pogue turned in shock to face an angry Kate.

"Excuse me; you will not talk to her like that!"

"Are you shagging with that skunk?" Kate spat.

"Hello, that skunk is still around and she can hear here you!" Shanna spoke up. She started to walk toward Kate to kick her ass but she felt Pogue's firm and warm hand on her arm.

"I don't get your deal? You cheated on me Kate, I dumped you, we're over, I am moving on, not so hard to stomach." He said as he pulled Shanna by her shoulder.

"What are you – Shanna started.

"So you moved on with that slut?"

"I think among the three of us, there is only one slut. It's not Shanna nor me."

Kate just walked away, the click of her heels suggesting that she was furious.

"Hey, I am not your girlfriend!"

"I know, I just needed to-

"Use me? Look, it's okay, I forgive you this time coz the ride was excellent. But next time your girl goes psycho, I am gonna kick her skinny bony ass! Come on, I am starting to chill here." She started toward Nicky's. To tell the truth, she was a bit upset by what she had witnessed.

They never saw Reid for the rest of the evening. After some few drinks the girls decided to head back to the dorms. But once on the road, Tyler took an entire different direction.

"Where are we going?" Lilly sounded worried.

"I wanna show you a place that I like, don't be scared." He smiled as he took her hand with his free hand.

It took about ten minutes for them to get there. It was a small beautiful lake.

"Oh this is beautiful!" she said.

"You like it?" He asked nervous.

"Yeah…so do you all your girls here?"

"No…you're kind of the first one." He replied with a blush.

After an awkward pause, he finally took her small hand and directed her to seat by the lake. They spoke for a very long time.

"I really feel good with you…" He said, lowering his eyes to his hands.

"Yeah, like I have known you forever…" She completed with a smile. She looked beautiful. He so wanted to kiss her but he was scared. How did you kiss a girl you met not long ago, but felt like you had always known her? How did you feel like that in the first place? Before he knew it, she had already stood up and started to splash water on him.

"OH!" He screamed before joining her. They were like little children having fun and giggling hysterically. Lilly almost tripped before he caught her from a bad fall. His hands were on her waist, her hands were firmly gripped on his forearms, their faces only inches away. She could feel his breath on her mouth as his eyes dropped on her mouth. The power was threatening to jolt out of him, he could feel it. There was something that this one girl did to him: first he asks her out, and then they drive to his spot, later they play like kids only for him to die to kiss her.

"Tyler, I-

"I think we should go home... we have class tomorrow...you know..." He looked away from her.

Lilly was in deep shock. She finally thought that she was going to get kissed but she felt so disappointed.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked softly when he sensed she was not moving. They were still in the same position.

"That I have never been kissed." She confessed, avoiding his gaze.

"What?" He pulled a little back to look into her eyes.

"I think that you are...guess that you could...i mean..." She stammered. Damn! Why was it so hard?

"Guess I could...you know...if you want of course..." He smiled with a deep blush, not really knowing what would come after. _You don't know how true it is_, Lilly thought.

"Lilly, I don't know but there is something between us that's going on, I mean I just feel crazy around you and I only met you three days ago, I have never acted like that. Do you feel it too? "

"Yes…" She whispered as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Lilly felt it was everything she had ever dreamt of. He was so tender in his caress that she even wanted to cry. He was touching her as if she was some priceless delicate and unique porcelain piece. She brought her arms around his neck as hers slid to her waist. Tyler felt time and space as he knew it stopped to exist; he just wanted to go on and on and never stop.

"Get out! You did not!" Cassie screamed as she saw Lilly walking through the dorm door literally. Those were the perks of magic, when all else failed, it always came in handy.

"Shhhhh….." Lilly gestured to Cassie to shut up.

"You did not!" She asked with a surprised but pleased grin.

"I did not indeed!" she had no idea what the other was talking about.

"Wow, you walk in here at three in the morning and you expect me to shut up? So…what happened?" She crossed her arms on her chest. By the way things looked; she was not going to back out, Lilly thought with a smile.

"We kissed..."


End file.
